Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Jake and Neytiri/ Relationship Pages I created this page, along with others (Relationships) to specifically explain the extent of their relationship(s). I wanted to contribute to this wiki to further explain the points in Avatar. By User:Karen Petrova-Laufeyson :Each character article already contains a relationship section with partially quite detailed explanations. I don't see a point for separate articles. The ones you created contain only copy&pasted text from one of the respective character pages, not adding anything to the wiki. Hence, I think they are pretty useless and should be deleted. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:27, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay, no problem. :) - Karen Petrova-Laufeyson Woodsprites in the Aurora This should be at the very least, a blog item, and at no means an article in the wiki. IWantheUltimateChange 10:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) HUD Touchscreen The article HUD Touchscreen although no source given; appears to use logical reasoning and observation as a source in conjunction with the Avatar movie. I removed polycarbonate as it seemed a little to specific and humans may have gotten rid of thermo plastics by the events of the film. I added is thought to be just to bring through the observational particulars. I'll leave the delete tag there and wait for a second opinion. --IWantheUltimateChange 23:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Although it's too late now seems the page has already been deleted, but I disagree with it's deletion, because at the moment no more information can be added. The Avatar Man 20:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Avatar deleted scene I noticed that there is a delete tag on this image, yet no reason why. The Avatar Man 20:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) (former link to image in question.) : Because there is a duplicate file. --LuckyMan 20:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Pale Requested deletion for the reason stated on the page. Also, there's less empiricle evidence for the page's claims on that particular direhorse. HKT 03:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :As Faern pointed out last time when you suggested the deletion of that article: "this has been resolved since the dvd/blu-ray is out (subtitles)". --LuckyMan 04:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Avatar: Collector Chess Set I'd like to keep this. It was nominated for deletion on the basis of being little more than advertising copy--which it is, being taken word-for-word from the manufacturer's Web site (which is linked to externally). However, the ad (and hence the article) is all the info we've got at present. I'm sure we'll be able to put more meat on this bone once the set is actually released at the end of this month (Jan 2011). Meanwhile I've added a bit stating that the description is from the Noble Collection site. If y'all let me remove the Delete template, I'll keep an eye on this and replace it with real info once I have any. Edits by anyone who actually buys the set will be grounds for Marian deification! -- Marius the Wanderer 23:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree that the Avatar chess set should be retained as part of our Avatar available merchandise. From what I understand, everything offered from Noble Collection for Avatar has been approved, sanctioned and licensed by Fox, and should, therefore, be considered canon. Marius has volunteered to stay current on the status of this beautiful item and will update the information once it becomes available. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 02:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I believe the acrticle should be merged into the Games Section under merchandise. I noticed that the article is not already present under this category. This way, as chess being a game (of kings), it is still kept, yet is properly catogorized.Jhayk' Sulliy 18:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) There, I have now added the Chess set to the Games section. If anyone has this particular item, we might be able keep the artice if you are willing to give your input. Say, for example: list the figures, describe the figures, describe the apperance of the board itself. This way we have an actual description of the item, not just an "advertisement", as it is stated above. I would do this myself, but unfortuantely I do not have the money to go out and buy a $600 chess set. Also, the product number, price, and other useful info in an info box would be helpful. I am simply basing that off of articles on the Brickipedia site. Brickipedia's entire existance is based off of merchandise. I'm sure we can take a page out of their book, and use their page layout as an example.Jhayk' Sulliy 18:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Moved from - Avatar: Collectors Edition Chess set talk page - : "Hi guys, I think this page should be kept on the Wiki because it is a piece of Avatar merchandise, and a lot of the other merchandise pages, specifically pages about Avatar literature, are not only smaller, but are (in my book) much more advertis-ish... (Sorry, I don't know what else to say there!) That is just my opinion, though. <---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan---> 21:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC)" At its current stage, the text is no encyclopedic article but only copy&paste advertisement text. I see two options: rewrite the whole article or delete it. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 12:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know. I looked at the page, and assessed what needs to be revised. The only problem is, I do not own this $600 chess set, and therefore am unable to go into much detail about about it. If someone here does own the product, they should write a better description of the item. An info box that is similar to the style used by Brickipedia, that gives the: item number, release date, price (in multiple currencies, i.e: USD, PD, Yen), and number of pieces, that is, number of pieces on a regular chess set, or more, if back-up pieces are available (I know that Noble collection did this with their LotR chess set), and number of players. I have never played chess, and have but a rudimentary knoweldge of the game, so I am not a good canidate to be make these changes to the article.Jhayk' Sulliy 20:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I assume noone here is crazy enough to buy a 600 bucks chess game. You don't really have to own the game to write something about it. Never wrote a summary for school about a text you didn't actually read? ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:18, September 9, 2011 (UTC) In My Opinion.... Now, my opinion doesn't really matter much, but in my opinion, I think the Chess set article should be kept. I mean, it does sound a bit more like an advertisement, but it is a piece of Avatar merchandise, and as all of the other Avatar merchandise has been made into an article (with the exception of Avatar clothing), it should be kept. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 23:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan MAD References Ironically I was just thinking about this and I agree with the reason as stated in the article (for deletion). In lieu of policies being not clear on this style and content of page, I have deleted the page and archived it. In regards to the content of the article it would be best to merge it with an article yet to be created such as 'Avatar in Popular Culture'. Obviously the page will be created in due course when enough content becomes evident. --IWantheUltimateChange 09:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Fire Tower I would delete this article, but I am not sure as to the significance of these fire towers for the game story. If someone could indicate as to the purpose of these towers (do they shoot flaming arrows, as suggested by the article, or are they like sentry towers, where Na'vi observe and fire arrows?, or are they light beacons? etc) then we could re-word this article. I have reworded the article for now, albeit based off conjecture. --IWantheUltimateChange (talk) 12:19, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Only thing i remember of it is when you first fly with your banshee, then you have to follow them. Didn't pay any attention to them later in the game though, if they even appeared. They look like this watch?v=I0JRM1cV8VQ KillerZ (talk) 12:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info and the video. To me, they look like lighthouses, so I will change the article to reflect as such. --IWantheUltimateChange (talk) 05:41, December 13, 2012 (UTC)